She get's me through this god awful lonliness
by PoetDameron
Summary: Even when they have an important thing to do in the morning, Hyde can't sleep. Is one in the goddamn morning, and he can't sleep.


**N/A:** _Hey everyone! After the sad fic, I figured I needed some fluff and that you will appreciate it too. So this one goes in response of the prompt: "Things you said at 1 am". In this one, our favorite couple is married after all. And the title come from 'Surprise, Surprise (Sweet Bird Of Paradox)' by John Lennon. In fact, I accidentally got inspired by it, it seems._

* * *

 **She get's me through this god awful lonliness**

His chick's feet were always cold, no matter the day of the week and the hour of the day, and what station the year was wearing. Jackie's tiny, delicate and very ticklish feet were always cold.

Which is something Hyde had never truly thought of until tonight, because it's almost one am and he's still awake, even when he knows he is supposed to be up at six and take Jackie to the doctor at seventh, or Mrs. Forman will figuratively and maybe literally kill him.

Yet, he moved his feet a little, touching Jackie's with his fingers and smiled when he confirmed that the thing hadn't change in years.

Yes, his chick's feet are still cold.

Just like the rest of her body is still soft and small; her belly all warm, her lips full and red, tasting like cherry and the gum she loves to chew on.

He found a new distraction on her neck, it always smelled like a nice combo of her shampoo -strawberries- and her preferred perfume -something between gum and caramel, something amazing-, and another thing, something that was _just her_ and her olive skin.

Almost by instinct, Hyde's lips kissed the spot softly, making her hum in her sleep.

The man waited to see if she had woke up, but his wife didn't move again, only cuddled herself more into the bed and the heat of his body. Smiling, Hyde put his lips on her neck again, this time without kisses, just… there, smelling like a goddamn dog.

"Baby?" her somnolent voice echoed their room and Hyde closed his eyes. Waking her up wasn't the idea, truly. "What's wrong?"

"What are _you_ doing awake?"

"You are smelling me…" she answered, her fingers caressing his over her belly. "Are you worried about something?"

"No?" he said, opening his eyes and looking at her face. She had her eyes still closed, and then moved to face him, hiding her face between his shoulder and neck. "I just can't sleep, I'm not tired."

"Steven, you were almost falling asleep standing at Eric's conference."

"Yeah, but that's like a terrible lullaby, like being at school again." she laughed, the vibrations of her movement gave him goosebumps. "Everyone falls asleep with professor Forman in front."

Jackie went silent after giggling a second time. Her voice while sleepy was adorable, soft like a kitten's purr, calming. He could use some more talk. Maybe that way his fingers would stop touching her and his lips kissing her cheek.

It wasn't on purpose, really, but—maybe yes, maybe he was a little worried. More like nervous. Just a little. After what felt like an hour, but was actually just an entire minute, Jackie spoke again in her soft tone.

"You are worried, Steven…"

"How do you know, uh?" he tried to give the theme more laps, he wasn't sure how to voice what was happening with him. "Now you know everything like Mrs. Forman, because you are going to be a mommy?"

No answer. Hyde sighed and relaxed his body when he realized Jackie wasn't going to say a thing, this was the problem of having her almost asleep. She lose half their conversations most times, poor girl was tired.

He needed to stop being such a whiny ass.

Shaking his head, Hyde closed his eyes, reminding himself that this was ridiculous, he shouldn't be this… scared. They needed to sleep, they have an appointment in the morning, and there was no way Jackie was losing her visit to the doctor, not when it was about something so important like her health and— and their unborn child's.

"So this is about the baby." she said, Hyde opened his eyes. What the fuck with this woman? "Are you worried you are not going to be a good daddy?"

"Uh, no?" he tried, Jackie giggled instead. "Hey…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Steven." finally, Jackie opened her eyes and looked right into his baby blues with a little smile, "You are _so_ gonna be an amazing dad."

Hyde frowned. "Says who?"

"Me!" was her answer, he raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Steven…" and she cuddle into his chest again, Hyde moved a little so he won't crush her. "You are the kind that always protect, even when you don't like the person. You can't stand seeing someone having a bad time. You are a guardian, a protector… That's how I knew I wanted to be the mother of your children, that's what attracted me to you in the first place"

He stood silent for a few seconds too long, she always said such things… that made him feel other _stuff_. Nice stuff. But at the same time, something uncomfortable.

So many years, man, and he still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that this woman saw him like something no less than wonderful.

"Why you always make everything sound so dramatic?"

She smiled over his skin, the tickle it gave him made him smile. "Don't hide from the truth…"

Hyde sighed. "You know that doesn't mean I will…" damn her, how did she always made him admit everything? "You know what? Whatever, man. Go back to sleep."

Their room went silent again, Hyde started to count the seconds it would took his wife to speak out again. Meanwhile, she sighed and kissed his collarbone, his entire body melted under her touch as it always did, and he couldn't help but smile, getting away from her just a little so he could see her face.

Jackie looked up, one hand caressing Hyde's cheek and a knowing smile on her lips.

She was wide awake now, and her lips reclaimed what was hers on his, kissing him deep and steady, too sweet, almost lazy. He responded to the kiss the same way, slowly letting his tongue caress hers and laughing between their mouths when her fingers tickle him at his sides.

She was pouting when he opened his eyes again.

"I'll make you a good daddy, then."

He couldn't help it, Hyde snorted, followed by a strong laugh that made Jackie get red on her cheeks. She slapped his shoulder, embarrassed.

"That sounds awful, Jackie! Jesus fucking Christ, are you gonna make me punish you?" she was looking offended in a fake way, her cheeks getting reder with every word, so he squeezed her ass with one hand and smirked. "You want me to spank your little ass now?"

"Steven!" she slapped his shoulder again, this time laughing with him. "No! No that kind! Ewww, no!"

The idea finally settle on his mind, and Hyde make face of disgust. "Yeah, no. Never, _ever_ , do that. Please." she shook her head, hugging him again and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Anyway, I will. I'm going to make you a good father." she smiled, moving to trap him against the mattress with her on top of him. "Just like I made you a good boyfriend, mr. _I don't do relationships_ " Hyde smiled, god his chick was everything. "And just like I made you an incredible husband, mr. _I'm never getting married_."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhm-hm." she nodded with a playful smile. "We need to sleep, baby. It's a big day later." but her lips were on his again, kissing him harder than before.

Maybe she was right, maybe she will make him into a good father at the end. It still amazes him how she managed to pull him into a better version of himself every damn day, even after so many things they had to go through.

He always liked to notice she had changed at his side, but realizing how much _he_ had changed had been a whole new level of meta. His Jackie was _that_ amazing, she had such power over him, the same power he had over her. Equals.

Hyde smiled the moment his hands followed the curves of her body until they stopped at her waist, she was kissing his neck with too much intent, it seemed like sleeping wasn't exactly on her plans at the end.

"Still worried?"

"I will probably be this way until I forget I was worried when we have to stay awake because our kid can't stop crying."

"Yaay for the new days coming!"

They laughed together, and kissed once more.

Yeah, this was okay. He was going to worry no matter what, but Jackie had a point. They will do this together, he will learn, just like her. It was going to be alright.

Jackie bit her bottom lip, then licked it before smiling at him, lining her hips to his so she could feel his arousal. Damn, she was good.

"You know what else I know perfectly?"

"Uhm?"

"How to make you sleep real good…"


End file.
